Choices and consequences
by kitti-of-death
Summary: max is captured, taken to the school and given a choice: live there or the flock expires.Fang and the gang won't give up until they find her.fang may have to face his true feelings to get Max back.dun dun dunnn...fax!
1. Chapter 1

Fang's pov

A watched as her head hit the concrete. I had to stand there and watch. I thought she died.

Thank God she didn't.

But, the fate she's been cursed to isn't that much better, now she's back at the school.

The horrible place that might as well be hell.

We'd been chased by the erasers and the new inventions that were called Shadows, for the last couple of months before this fight. Shadows are worse than erasers, hidden in the shadows and deadly. Like hidden monsters, the creatures of your worst nightmares. And we were living in them.

Then they attacked us, grabbed Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and me before we could even fight back. But Max, she fought like she was fighting for all of our lives, which she could have. Until one of the shadows, appeared behind her and hit her over the head with a pipe. If she wouldn't have been screaming I would have thought she was dead.

But now, she could be. From head trauma or something, none of us know, we just hide and wait hoping she'll come back.

I'm starting to think she won't. Don't get me wrong, I'm hoping with all my being that she will. But, not far from my optimism is the dark shadow of doubt. The sadness, depression, death that dwells there is always close.

I think about her 24/7 and hope that she's ok. Not just for my feelings and safety, but for the flock's.

Please, I pray hoping there is a God, let her be ok, let her come back to us.

Max pov

I can't believe it's been a week. I guess in my mind it hasn't, I think I woke up yesterday in a luxurious hotel sweet, at least, that's what I thought at first. Today I got up, the pain in my head and the rest of my body, fading into the background enough that I could, and I looked out the windows. I tried to at least, but it's hard to see past bars.


	2. Chapter 2

Max pov

After I woke up, I walked around the room. I moved all of the flowery furniture, all the pictures, electronics, everything except the carpet and the wallpaper, looking for a way out.

Out of what? I didn't really know, just a… cage, with barred windows. So many questions rushed through my mind. Where was I? How was the flock? Why had I gotten captured? Would whoever captured me try to do tests on me? I could feel, in the back of my head the nagging thought that something had happened to the flock. If something had happened to them, what would I do? I finally just curled up on the bed, tears streaking down my cheeks and dropping from my nose. I wanted the flock, I wanted to be "home", I wanted to be with Fang! The last thought surprised more than the others, how could I think about my feelings and wants when everything was so screwed up? Maybe I wasn't fit to lead the flock anyway, with my feelings pushing down on my head like a huge rock. No. my head was the rock. And my feelings were the chips of it falling apart. I had let myself get too careless.

See, at The School, I had kept myself and my feelings tightly bound to me. I couldn't let myself feel things about something or someone that could die or be destroyed, so for a long time I was in my own little world, I didn't talk at all when I was little, sounds more like Fang than me, I know. But, when Jeb rescued us I let go of everything I had worked hard to keep. My wall. My protection. And for a while it was cool, I was able to feel things and have fun, try to be as normal as a bird kid can be.

Maybe if I found myself and rebuilt my walls, maybe just maybe, I could get out of here in one piece, one person instead of a thousand little pieces of one.

Now I'm laying on my be trying to be solid in my decision. Trying to forget. Trying to remember how to forget. Maybe I had to remember everything or everything bad before I could forget it all.

Time to take a walk down memory lane. I remembered the flock and me in the lab, all in dog crates or metal cages in a row. Sometimes it would be like playing telephone, when one of us would say something at one end, the message was passed down to the kid on the end. But I also remembered the pain and what it had felt like, the pain of the needles, the tests, the claws of the erasers ripping into me, watching the others get ripped open also.

Then I remember the amazing feelings that had flooded my mind when we were let out of those cages by Jeb, the skepticism quickly overtaken by hope and happiness. The feel of the wind for the first time _ever._ Then the amazing rush that came with flying for the first time back at our new home. The freedom so different from the cages we were used to.

I could almost feel the wall I was building in my mind. I felt sad to see it being built but at the same time happy that I wouldn't be hurt so much anymore.

A picture of Fang's face came up in my mind, one of the things I would miss most about my freedom. I had to forget about him and the flock if I wanted to save the world and fight the school, if I didn't have any weaknesses, I wouldn't have to go through the pain when someone found one.

My eyes snapped open when I head howling and growling pardon the rhyme echoing down the long hall that went past my rooms. I jumped quickly off the bed and ran to the door, peeking through the small round hole that all hotel rooms have, the ones where you can see the person on the outside, but they can't see you. What I saw shocked me, four erasers pulling another one down the long whit hall, the flickering florescent lights and the floor to ceiling white making it look like the horror movie it was.

Then I realized I knew the eraser they were pulling along. Ari. He was howling and yelling while pulling his fully morphed hands along the walls gouging deep chucks that sent concrete dust in a shower to the floor. Then they got to my room. To which they opened the door and shoved Ari in the same room with me…Oh...my…cuss word+ing… gosh.


End file.
